Nina
Nina is a student at Sweet Amoris High School. As a middle school student, she dresses in Gothic Lolita style and was obsessed with Lysander. About When first approached, she calls herself Lysandra, until Lysander reveals that her real name is Nina. She comes to see Lysander because she is a fangirl, and has an obsessive crush on him. She created the first Lysander Fan club, and is the president. She is also the only member of the club. Nina will offer you a chance to become a member of her fanclub — Your L'O'M with Lysander does not affect this — and you will receive a "Team Lysander" shirt if you choose to join The shirt has a design of Lysander's tattoo. Your Candy will be shocked and ask her how she managed to see it but she will just look at you smugly and ignore her. When meeting Lysander, Nina is overly excited and wishes to obtain a hug from him. Depending on your L'O'M with Lysander, he could either refuse the hug, or give her one. She doesn't take it well if he says no. If Lysander denies her hug, she turns on you and thus bans you from the club right after. She then becomes furious and threatens you to stay away from Lysander, who she claims she is together with, even though Lysander seems reluctant of such. In future episodes she becomes more and more clingy and whenever not seeing Lysander for a short amount of time, starts to grow more and more demanding. Appearance In High School, Nina wears her blonde hear in pigtails tied with blue ribbons. She wears a lilac cardigan, a yellow sweater, a white shirt with a black bow around the neck, and navy trousers with a purple and gold neck. She also wears a black beaded necklace with a rabbit head. In Middle School, Nina has soft, blonde hair with pink streaks that she ties back into two pigtails using thin black hairbands. She has big, gray eyes (with a purple tint) and wears a small, black-and-blue decorative hat. She also wears a black Lolita-style dress with blue lace, white pearls, and a fluffy white underskirt. She carries a white handbag in the shape of a bunny. Personality Nina can be very friendly, sweet, welcoming, talkative and cute. However, she can also be overbearing, obsessive, rude and immature. Despite knowing Lysander has no interest in her, as he only allows the hug to be polite, she still claims they are together. Nina also ignores the fact that their relationship would not be appropriate as she is underage, and seems to be very possessive over Lysander, despite the fact that he has no interest in her. Nina has a temper and is easy to anger. Not to mention she is inconsiderate of Lysander's feelings and does not care how awkward or uncomfortable she makes him. Overall, she has a typical fangirl personality, although she has pros in her personality, those stalked by her would likely say "the cons outweigh the pros". In University Life Nina is a high school student that you met a few years ago. She has a difficult past, but today, things seem better for her. If she lacks tact, she is still a quite adorable young girl. Relationships |-|Lysander= Nina has a one-sided crush over Lysander. She is very obsessive and does whatever she can to stay with him. She is unaware of the fact he cares about her as a younger sibling and does not hold any romantic feelings towards her. Most times while with him, when speaking, she'll speak in a loving way and sometimes even have little hearts in her sentences. She is the typical fan girl and will stop anyone in her way to have him. In later episodes, Lysander starts to show a little more impatience towards her, causing her to break down. However, she simply blames it on your Candy. |-|Candy= No matter if you go for Lysander or not, in future episodes, Nina's impression of your Candy will not change; thinking that you will eventually take Lysander away from her. If Lysander rejects her hug in Episode 14, she will kick you out of the fan club and tell you to get away from "her" Lysander. Sprites High School Life Nina'sfirstemotion.png Mydaovriteperosnever.png NinaMad.png NinaScary.png ninaep27.png NinaSad.png Emotion_(3).png Emotion_(2).png University Life 6355-5957b22071118e8a_1530631509.png 5058-532cd97d3f9caf9b_1538496918.png 5087-cd18d32e58d53dfc_1538496918.png 5092-c763111d6c0db9c0_1538496918.png 5107-6d4b90cd51445bc6_1538496919.png 5114-199e0645761d22ce_1538496919.png 6349-6eff1b9cc1ba4116_1530631507.png 7098-cda16f24c6e4f829_1543915813.png 5969-e6148416a2e2e9de_1530631420.png 5093-1c84ca54009a5b77_1543915548.png Event 7383-30d05fb4edfa984d_1554130341.png 7384-d05c7d029e0c026d_1554130346.png 7385-04988bdfd1ebee03_1554130351.png 7387-93cdc4704afb16cb_1554130365.png 7389-4616ca4c67cfcae7_1554130378.png Trivia *Nina’s uncle has a van. *Nina is thinking of enrolling in Art History next year. She is also considering Event/Wedding Planning due to how much fun she had setting up the decorations. She feels like she found her calling. *Seeing Candy in her outfit makes Nina think of her grandmother from pictures of her when she was young. Nina also brings a bunch of vinyl records. Category:Highschool Life Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:University Life Category:Index